


Every Time

by honeygem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeygem/pseuds/honeygem
Summary: Pearl learns that Garnet can see every time she's tried to tell her she loved her through her future vision.





	Every Time

She wasn’t sure how to bring it up. Maybe she shouldn’t. Garnet let out a long sigh and adjusted her visor, fidgeting. She was the leader, why couldn’t she ask her teammate a simple question? Pale yellow swirled to orange as the sun in front of her began to set. Pearl had gone on a solo mission, something about wanting to “be alone” for a moment. Garnet knew she could handle herself. That renegade Pearl she once knew was still in her. So why was she worried, impatient even? 

“Hey, Garnet! I’m going over to Connie’s-- hey are you okay?” Steven’s bubbly voice turned concerned while walking out the door. 

His voice snapped Garnet out of her thoughts. Keep it together. “Yes, fine. Go ahead, have fun.” 

The younger gem wasn’t convinced. His delicate hands rubbed his neck, feeling the negative energy surrounding Garnet. “Are you...sure?”

There was a pause, but Garnet was able to muster a small smile and a nod. “Don’t worry about me. Just go have fun with Connie.” 

Steven reluctantly nodded and went on his way. Garnet was relieved to escape the confrontation. _His perception gets sharper and sharper every day._ The gem almost wished she could say the same about herself. 

Her future vision wasn’t exactly reliable. But, she could still hope those visions she saw were true. The ones where that beautiful gem said those sacred three words. Those moments where she held to her arm with lithe fingers, moments where she couldn’t contain her excitement to fuse with her. 

Garnet never mentioned this to Pearl of course. Knowing her, she’d become flustered and avoid all contact with the taller gem. Resting her head in her hands, Garnet continued to wait for the other on the sunlit porch. 

\---

The distinct sound of a warp pad. Multicolored eyes looked up to see the soft glow of the moon against the purples of the night. What time was it? Not like she had a concept of time anyway. The gem rose to make her way back inside. “Pearl?”

Pearl whipped around in surprise only to slip off the pad and tumble to the ground. “G-Garnet!” The sound of feet scrambling against the wood floor. “I didn’t expect you to be out so late!” 

“I could say the same to you,” Garnet began, reaching a hand out to the other. “Here, let me help.” 

Hesitating for a moment, the smaller gem took Garnet’s hand and rose to her feet. The atmosphere of the room seemed to thicken as she held it for a moment longer, staring down at her feet. It almost felt like a gamble, but blue eyes looked up to meet the unchanging visor of the other. 

Pearl started to speak. “You know, I…” 

Garnet raised an eyebrow, giving a small smile.

A pause, then a smile. Hands brought back to her sides. “I’m sorry about that. I lost track of time, you weren’t worried were you?” 

There it was, gone again. Garnet tried not to let her face falter, but it was so, so difficult. She clearly saw that vision in her mind, gone because the pale gem decided against her words.

“Why...are you so afraid to say it?” 

Caught off guard, Pearl’s eyes darted from Garnet’s and back to the ground. Her face was already beginning to flush that pale shade of blue. “I-I don’t know what you mean,” she laughed nervously.

Garnet let out a sigh and stepped closer, the confusion and anxiety in the other’s eyes making her heart ache. “Every time you’ve tried to tell me...I saw it. I saw it through my future vision. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Pearl’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened even more. She took a step back, looking around as if planning to escape. “I don’t...I can’t…” When was the last time she said those words? To a gem who left her?

“Pearl.” A flash of light. Garnet’s visor disappeared, leaving her concerned eyes to drill into the other. A rare sight to see, Pearl stopped and stared, blue blush filling her face. Garnet kept eye contact for a moment in silence, looking down to hold the other’s hands. “I feel the same way.” 

Immediate tears filled the eyes of Pearl. Her fingers trembled in the gentle hold of the other’s, but it didn’t matter. “I-” Her sentence was cut off as she choked up. The lithe gem gave in to her emotions and threw herself against the chest of the larger one, sobbing. “I love you! I-I didn’t want...Ruby and Sapphire, I couldn’t…”

“Shh, shh.” Garnet held the other close and gently stroked her hair, wanting to keep her in that gentle hold forever. “I’m my own person, Pearl. It’s okay.” She could feel the shudders of Pearl against her chest, only making her pull her closer. “It’s okay.”

Garnet felt her shudders begin to slow and eventually cease. “Are you okay?” When she looked down to meet the eyes of the gem, her gaze was met with a wide blue questioning one. Before she had time to process the situation, Pearl rose up on her toes to kiss her. 

Of all her visions, this was not something she foresaw. 

And that...That was okay.


End file.
